Cats Movie 2019/Gallery
Gallery for the [[Cats Movie 2019|2019 Cats movie]]. Scenes Cori Vic Jellicle Songs movie 2019.png|Coricopat sizing up Victoria Old Gumbie Cat movie 2019.png|Watching the mice perform in "The Old Gumbie Cat" Queens Grizabella the Glamour Cat movie 2019.png|Demeter and Cassandra tell Victoria Grizabella's story Rumple Victoria Mungo Movie 2019.png|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer find Victoria all alone Plato Socrates Jellicle Ball movie 2019.png|Plato and Socrates dance at the Jellicle Ball Grizabella Jennifer Hudson Memory Prelude.png|Grizabella singing Memory Cass Electra chorus cats applaud Gus movie 2019.png|The cats applauding Gus' performance Bombalurina and Macavity Girls movie 2019.png|Bombalurina and the Macavity Girls Bomba Macavity Movie 2019.png|Bombalurina and Macavity Cass Electra Magical Mr Mistoffelees movie 2019.png|Cassandra and Electra react to Mistoffelees' failed attempt at bringing back Old Deuteronomy Characters Admetus (Eric Underwood) Admetus Jellicle Ball movie 2019.png Admetus Macavity movie 2019.png Admetus Magical Mr Mistoffelees movie 2019.png Alonzo (Bluey Robinson) Alonzo Jellicle Songs movie 2019 (2).png Alonzo Jellicle Songs movie 2019.png Bombalurina (Taylor Swift) Bomba Movie 2019.png Cassandra (Mette Towley) Cassandra Jellicle Songs movie 2019 (2).png Cassandra Jellicle Songs movie 2019.png Cassandra Jellicle Ball movie 2019.png Cassandra Magical Mr Mistoffelees movie 2019.png Coricopat (Jaih Betote) Coricopat Jellicle Songs movie 2019.png Coricopat Jellicle Ball movie 2019.png Demeter (Daniela Norman) Demeter Jellicle Songs movie 2019 (2).png Demeter Jellicle Songs movie 2019.png Demeter Naming of Cats movie 2019.png Electra (Ida Saki) Electra Naming of Cats movie 2019.png Electra Invitation movie 2019.png Electra Jellicle Ball movie 2019.png Electra Magical Mr Mistoffelees movie 2019.png Griddlebone (Melissa Madden Gray) Griddlebone Macavity movie 2019.png|Griddlebone sneaking around the Ball with catnip Griddlebone Macavity movie 2019 (4).png|Griddlebone with catnip Griddlebone Macavity movie 2019 (2).png|Griddlebone singing in "Macavity" Griddlebone Macavity movie 2019 (3).png|Griddlebone spreading catnip Grizabella (Jennifer Hudson) Grizabella Jennifer Hudson Memory Prelude 1.png Growltiger (Ray Winstone) Growltiger hiding movie 2019.png Growltiger's Last Stand movie 2019.png Jellylorum (Freya Rowley) Jellylorum Jellicle Songs movie 2019.png Jellylorum Naming of Cats movie 2019.png Jellylorum Invitation movie 2019.png Jellylorum Movie 2019 Freya Rowley.png Jellylorum Skimbleshanks movie 2019 (2).png Jellylorum Skimbleshanks movie 2019.png Plato and Socrates (Les Twins) Plato and Socrates Jellicle Songs movie 2019.png Skimbleshanks (Steven McRae) Skimble whistle movie 2019.png Syllabub (Jonadette Carpio) Syllabub Jellicle Songs movie 2019 (3).png Syllabub Jellicle Songs movie 2019.png Syllabub Jellicle Songs movie 2019 (2).png Syllabub Magical Mr Mistoffelees movie 2019.png Tantomile (Zizi Strallen) Tantomile Jellicle Songs movie 2019.png Tantomile Old Gumbie Cat movie 2019.png Tantomile Old Deuteronomy movie 2019.png Chorus cats Chorus cat corey john snide movie 2019.png|Chorus Cat (Corey John Snide) Chorus cat corey john snide RTT movie 2019.png|Chorus Cat (Corey John Snide) Chorus cat Olivia Grace Cowley movie 2019.png|Chorus Cat (Olivia Grace Cowley) Chorus cat Kolton Krouse OD movie 2019.png|Chorus Cat (Kolton Krouse) Chorus cat Aaron Jenkins STRC movie 2019.png|Chorus Cat (Aaron Jenkins) Chorus cat Aaron Jenkins STRC movie 2019 (2).png|Chorus Cat (Aaron Jenkins) Chorus cat Aaron Jenkins STRC movie 2019 (3).png|Chorus Cat (Aaron Jenkins) Chorus cat Aaron Jenkins STRC movie 2019 (4).png|Chorus Cat (Aaron Jenkins) Chorus cat Shay Barclay OD movie 2019.png|Chorus Cat (Shay Barclay) Macavity Girl Jade Albertsen movie 2019.png|Macavity Girl (Jade Albertsen) Macavity Girl Jade Albertsen movie 2019 (2).png|Macavity Girl (Jade Albertsen) Gifs Mungo and Rumple cats movie 2019.gif|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer Bomba Rumple Griddle Mungo cats movie 2019.gif|Bombalurina, Rumpleteazer, Griddlebone and Mungojerrie Posters Cats_2019_Teaser_Poster.jpg Cats_2019_Poster.jpg Cats_UK_Poster.jpg Cats_2019_Christmas_Poster.jpg Grizabella Movie Poster.png Macavity Movie Poster.png Cats 2019 International Character Posters 01.jpg Cats 2019 International Character Posters 02.jpg Cats 2019 International Character Posters 03.jpg Cats 2019 International Character Posters 04.jpg Cats 2019 International Character Posters 05.jpg First Trailer Images Headlights trailer 1.jpg|Cats in Headlights Vic Munkus trailer 2b.jpg| Victoria - Francesca Hayward and Munkustrap - Robbie Fairchild Vic Munkus trailer 1.jpg| Victoria - Francesca Hayward and Munkustrap - Robbie Fairchild Victoria trailer 1.jpg| Victoria - Francesca Hayward Tantomile Victoria trailer 1.jpg|Victoria and Tantomile - Zizi Strallen Gus the Theatre Cat 2019 Movie 05.jpg|Gus the Theatre Cat - Ian McKellan Jellicle Ball trailer 2.jpg|Jellicle Ball Jellicle Ball trailer Twins 1.jpg|Plato and Socrates Skimble trailer 1.jpg|Skimbleshanks - Steven McRae Victoria Misto trailer 3.jpg|Victoria and Mistoffelees Misto Victoria 2019 Movie 03.jpg|Mistoffelees - Laurie Davidson Misto Trailer 2.jpg|Mistoffelees - Laurie Davidson Bombalurina 2019 Movie 06.jpg|Bombalurina - Taylor Swift Bombalurina 2019 Movie 08.jpg|Bombalurina - Taylor Swift Bomba trailer 5.jpg|Bombalurina - Taylor Swift Victoria 2019 Movie 09.jpg|Victoria - Francesca Hayward Mungo Rumple trailer 1.jpg|Mungojerrie, Rumpleteaser and Victoria Victoria trailer 6.jpg|Victoria - Francesca Hayward Bustopher 2019 Movie 01.jpg|Bustopher Jones - James Corden Jennyanydots 2019 Movie 02.jpg|Jennyanydots - Rebel Wilson Jenny trailer 7.jpg|Jennyanydots - Rebel Wilson Tugger trailer 3.jpg|Rum Tum Tugger - Jason Derulo Queens Movie 2019 Trailer 1.png| Queens Macavity Trailer 1b.jpg|Macavity - Idris Elba Deut Trailer 1a.jpg|Old Deuteronomy - Judi Dench Deuteronomy 2019 Movie 07.jpg|Old Deuteronomy - Judi Dench Grizabella 2019 Movie 04.jpg|Grizabella - Jennifer Hudson Griz trailer 2a.jpg|Grizabella - Jennifer Hudson Grizabella Movie 2019 Jennifer Hudson.png|Grizabella - Jennifer Hudson Trafalgar Square trailer 2.jpg|Trafalgar Square Finale Bombalurina gif trailer 1.gif Bustopher Jones gif trailer 1.gif Deuteronomy gif trailer 1.gif Grizabella gif trailer 1.gif Gus the Theatre Cat gif trailer 1.gif Jennyanydots gif trailer 1.gif Macavity gif trailer 1.gif Mistoffelees gif trailer 1.gif Mungo Rumple gif trailer 1.gif Munkustrap gif trailer 1.gif Tugger gif trailer 1.gif Victoria gif trailer 1.gif Second Trailer Images Maitre D' trailer movie 2019.png|Maitre D' Bustopher Movie 2019 James Corden.png|Bustopher Jones Misto trailer 2 movie 2019.png|Mistoffelees Deme Cass trailer movie 2019.png|Demeter and Cassandra Victoria Movie 2019 Francesca Hayward 3.png|Victoria Vic Munk Movie 2019 Francesca Robbie.png|Victoria and Munkustrap Gus Movie 2019 Ian McKellen.png|Gus the Theatre Cat Bombalurina Movie 2019 Taylor Swift.png|Bombalurina Macavity Movie 2019 Idris Elba Trailer 2.png|Macavity Jennyanydots Movie 2019 Rebel Wilson.jpeg|Jennyanydots Old Deuteronomy Movie 2019 Judi Dench.jpeg|Old Deuteronomy Cori Jaih Betote trailer 2 movie 2019.png|Coricopat Victoria Movie 2019 Francesca Hayward 4.png Macavity Wanted Poster.png Macavity Trailer2 2.jpg Macavity Trailer2 01.jpg Vic Munkus trailer 1 and 2.jpg|Victoria gained darker, stronger markings, whole scene re-coloured Old Deut Trailer 1 and 2.jpg|Deuteronomy - Different ears, more fur Mungo Rumple trailer 1 and 2.jpg|Mungo and Rumple markings refined, scene re-lit Grizabella trailer 1 and 2.jpg|Grizabella now less fluffy, less markings on her face Bustopher trailer 1 and 2.jpg|Bustopher notable forehead markings and eyebrows, better fur texture. Rehearsal Images Rehearsal Movie 2019 1.png Rehearsal Movie 2019 2.png Rehearsal Movie 2019 3.png Rehearsal Movie 2019 4.png Rehearsal Movie 2019 5.png Judi Dench Rebel Wilson Ian McKellen Rehearsal.png Judi Dench Robbie Fairchild Rehearsal.png Rumple Naoimh Morgan On Set Cats Movie 2019 01.jpg|Naoimh Morgan as Rumpleteazer Set Images Set Milk Bar Movie 2019.png|The Milk Bar Merchandise Cats Movie 2019 Book Cover Prints.jpeg|''Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats'' (movie version) Kate spade cats coin pouch.jpg|CATS x kate spade new york Kate spade cats key fob.jpg|CATS x kate spade new york Kate spade cats crossbody.jpg|CATS x kate spade new york Kate spade cats phone crossbody.jpg|CATS x kate spade new york Kate spade cats camera bag cat pouch.jpg|CATS x kate spade new york Category:Galleries